PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Precision in Symptom Self-Management (PriSSM) Center is to advance the science of symptom self-management for Latinos through a social ecological lens that takes into account variability in individual, interpersonal, organizational, and environmental factors across the life course. Within the context of the overall specific aims of the PriSSM Center, the aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Establish an innovative sociotechnical infrastructure comprising three Cores (Administrative, Pilot Projects, Precision Medicine) that supports the planning, implementation, and dissemination of six pilot projects and other Center activities, 2. Maintain an organizational structure that ensures the scientific, ethical, regulatory, and financial integrity of the Center and supports the Center's day-to-day management, 3. Provide expertise and guidance to pilot project investigators and other Center investigators on multi- faceted engagement and dissemination strategies, 4. Apply community-engaged approaches to develop and/or refine genomic educational resources and human subjects research documents that meet standards for ethical considerations, Latino cultural appropriateness, and health literacy, and 5. Implement a formative and summative evaluation plan that includes measurable goals and ongoing assessment of the Center's progress, impact, and efforts to facilitate sustainability. The Administrative Core's approach for achieving these aims is informed by the National Institute of Nursing Research Logic Model for Center Sustainability and takes advantage of the exceptional resources of Columbia University including its Clinical and Translational Science Award-funded services. The Administrative Core leaders, investigators, and staff have substantial expertise in the Center topic and in administrative processes. The Center engagement and dissemination strategies are multi-faceted, incorporate use of social media, and take advantage of our knowledge and experience in translation, implementation, and dissemination in a variety of fields including symptom science, self-management, precision medicine, data science and informatics, community-engaged research, health disparities, and Latino health. The Center evaluation plan is innovative in its use of big data from social media and other big data streams and a variety of data science analytic methods including topic modeling, organizational network analysis, and social media data mining. Together these activities form the foundation for sustainability of the PriSSM Center.